The Book Behind the Books
by wolfprincess45
Summary: What happens when two girls fall asleep and wake up in the Naruto world? Not only are they away from home but they have very special abilities join the akatsuki and clearly aren't human. One of them even has a very type of tailed beast. Sasori oc Itaci oc
1. The info

This is just the info. The only thing I own in this story is the plot. I didn't come up with the names or the title or the anime. My friends came up with the title and names. I will update this as soon as possible. Now here we go.

Name: Katina Humura-Katty for short

Age: 21 (I will make Sasori 23 even though I know he's older then that)

Likes: Fire, shiny objects, sugar, meat, sharp pointy objects, animals.

Hates: Vegetables, snow

Status: Neko tiger

Personality: Random, aggressive, funny, and dangerous. Often called the "Queen of Randomness"

Favorite song: Krazy

Abilities: You will find out later. It adds to the suspense when I don't tell you now.

Name: Asami Kyoko-Ami for short

Age: 21 (I will make Itachi 22)

Likes: Animals, bright colors, sugar, shiny objects, books.

Hates: Sexist men

Status: Neko leopard

Personality: Sweet, kind, random and gentle but not afraid to fight.

Favorite song: Angel of Darkness

Abilities: Once again you will find out in later chapters.

Past: Katina and Asami were best friends growing up. After Asami's parents died in a car crash, she moved in with Katina and her family. She lived with them for about three years until there was a fire at Katina's house. Katina and Asami weren't there so they were the only ones left. Ever since then their personalities changed. Old neighbors helped them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. They have been together ever since then. Their favorite songs describe them.

When they go to Naruto: The neko tiger and leopard part means that they are nekos only tiger and leopard instead of a normal cats. The tails are like the big cats and the ears are pointed like a normal cats instead of having curved ears.


	2. Injured and Fallowed

**_ooO Asami's pov Ooo_**

I cant believe this is happening. One minute we were asleep in my room. The next minute were falling through the night air. I broke a few ribs and my leg. It wasn't a big deal at first until I saw Katina. Both of her arms and legs were broken. So were almost all of her ribs. Based on the injuries I got I didn't think she get so badly hurt. That was until I saw that she landed on a hard rock formation. I fell through a few trees, which is how I broke my arm. If things weren't bad enough I ended up landing on some bushes. I guess the final landing is what broke my ribs. If only Katina was as lucky as me.

I dragged Katina's body with my good arm. She's always been so strong and aggressive. Now she looks so weak and small covered in all this blood. I felt something wet land on my nose. I looked up and saw clouds in the dark night sky. In only a few seconds it started to pour down rain. I kept dragging Katrina even though I had no idea where I was going. I looked around and saw a cave only a few feet away. I started to drag Katrina toward the cave. This was definitely the hardest thing I have ever done. Mostly because one of my arms are broken. I'm just glad I remembered to grab our backpacks which had surprisingly fell down with us.

After I finally managed to get both of us to the cave I laid Katina down and looked in our backpacks. I found both of our first aid kits and laid them out. I doubt they'll help much but it's still better then nothing. I bandaged Katina up the best I could before I started on myself. Her usually bright and strait red hair was darker and matted because of the blood. Mine wasn't any better. I finished up with Katina and started on myself. My blond hair actually looked worse then Katina's hair. It didn't matter. I carefully finished up with my bandages and looked over at Katina. I still cant believe she got hurt so much worse then I did. I looked down at the floor then closed my eyes thinking about all that had happened in the past few hours.

"H-hey… Asami..."

I snapped my head up and looked around. Katina was awake and looking over at me with a smile on her face.

"Katina… you shouldn't talk. You got badly hurt."

"It doesn't matter. When has a day gone by that I haven't gotten hurt?"

It surprised me that she could still smile and joke around with her injuries. Then again she's always been able to do that. I remember when she got suspended for fighting against twelve girls all at once. She won of course but she still got hurt. She even had to get stitches in her arms stomach and all across her back and even had the scars to prove it. When I went to see her at the hospital she smiled the exact same way. She even laughed about it like she was happy it happened. I never understood why until I later found out she did it to get out of taking a exam.

"Asami? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"I said do you know where we are?"

"No, I didn't have time to take in the scenery while trying to save your life."

She gave that smile of hers and laughed again. Her laugh ended up in a coughing fit which resulted in her coughing up blood.

"Katina! Don't laugh about this. Your hurt so try to take it easy. I'm going to find some dry wood to start a fire."

"In case you haven't noticed Asami it's pouring rain outside. Good luck trying to find dry wood out there."

"It's not that bad outside. See it's starting to let up. Now I'm going to get some wood. You stay here and don't move."

"Yes mother, I promise I wont move."

I rolled my eyes and I emptied both of our bags in the cave. I stepped out of the cave to begin my hunt for dry wood. I knew it was pretty much hopeless coming out here. I just couldn't handle seeing my best friend all banged up like that. She's always been a fighter who would laugh no matter how bad she was hurt. She would always seem so strong even when she was unconscious in the hospital having a machine breathe for her. But now she just seemed so fragile. It looked like touching her would result in another bone breaking.

I kept walking around until I came to another cave, this one had dry wood in it. There was even food lying around. This food looked like some I've seen in anime shows. I quickly looked at all the food and saw some of it was very familiar. I noticed the food was all stuff I have seen in the show Naruto. Strange, but I didn't care. I didn't think either of us would be eating any time soon but I picked it up anyway. I put some of the wood in one bag and the food in the other. It was difficult with my broken arm but I still managed. The rain started to pour down again. I quickly ran outside and back to the cave where Katina was waiting. I didn't even realize I was being watched the whole time.

**_ooO random person pov Ooo_**

I watched as some girl was running away with her broken arm and two strange looking bags on her other arm. The food and wood she stole from some sound ninja were weighing her down. Even though the rain washed most of the blood away I could tell she was hurt. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess. Her clothing style was different. She didn't look like a ninja or a civilian. Either way the girl didn't seem important or a threat. I ran through the trees to continue my mission with the brat. It didn't take long for us to meet up.

"Where did you go Danna, un?"

"It doesn't matter. Lets go meet this spy already."

"Hang on Danna, un."

He looked over my head which wasn't too hard since he was taller then me. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the girl from before was coming this way. She didn't even notice either of us in the tree as she ran under the by the tree we were in.

"You stopped us just to watch some injured girl run?"

"No, didn't you see it, un?"

"It doesn't matter. Lets get a move on. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

The brat ran ahead and didn't look back. A flash of lightning went through the air. I looked over at the girl again and I noticed the same thing the brat did. The girl's physical features had changed. All of the blood had been washed away from her hair by the rain. Her bright blond hair turned a darker yellow color. Black streaks had also appeared in her hair. Her eyes went from bright blue to yellow. A flash of lightning went through the air again and she looked the same as before. I turned around and fallowed after the brat.

_ooO back to Asami Ooo_

A flash of lightning went through the air. I thought I heard someone in the trees so I stopped and turned around. All I saw was a flash of red. It looked like it could have been a person. I think the red was their hair. It didn't matter. Right now I just wanted get back and check on Katina. I picked up my speed a little and made it back to the cave in just a few minutes. Katina looked like she was asleep but once I emptied our bags she woke up. I looked through some of the stuff we had in our bags.A few light clothes, four thin blankets, our first aid kits, some matches, four books, two water bottles both of them full, both of our iPod's, Katina's two survival knives, my archer bow and some small towels, a sewing kit, and a few throwing knives. I told Katina we didn't need all of this stuff just to go on a camping trip. I didn't think we would need this much stuff for a three day trip, even if we were supposed to live off the land. I didn't even think we would need all of this but she insisted. I didn't even think all of this would fit. I'm really glad I listened to her. I didn't know where we were but I knew we needed this stuff to survive.

I took one of the matches and after many tries managed to light it with my one good arm. I started a fire then went over to Katina to bandage her injuries again. They started to bleed again while I was gone. When I was finished she opened her eyes. I noticed her eyes seemed different. More. predator like. By the way she was staring at me it looked like she wanted to eat something. Actually, it looked like she wanted to eat me. I looked away without trying to look like something was wrong.

"Asami, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Katina?" I looked over at her to see her looking up at the roof of the cave.

"Don't get all depressed. Stay strong and move on for me."

"Katina your talking as if…." I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Katina was talking as if she was going to die. I didn't want to accept it. She's been my best friend for years. We've been through the best and worst times together. Her dying just didn't seem possible.

"Asami just do this for me." She smiled again and looked over at me. Something about that smile of hers just made me feel so happy. It always cheered me up whenever I felt down.

"Ok Katty, I will." I smiled at the nickname I gave her when we were kids.

"Thank you, Ami…" she gave a weak smile as she said the nickname she gave me.

I still didn't want to admit that she'll die but I just knew she would. I was in a better condition then she was so I would make it. if she did manage to survive her injuries would get worse as the days went by. She might be a little slower but I couldn't survive without her. I needed her help to find things to keep us alive. She needed my help to know if any of these things were even safe for us. Even if we did heal we still didn't know where we were. I didn't know what kind of plants or animals were here so I had no idea what was safe or not.

I looked at the cave entrance and watched the rain pour down. I could have sworn I saw a shadow outside of the cave. It looked like the shadow of a person. The figure ran away before I could try to stand up to get a better view. I looked back over at Katina to see she was looking at the cave entrance too. She saw the figure run away too. She looked back over at me and gave that smile of hers.

"Asami, can u put a wet towel over my eyes? The blood it starting to sting them."

"Sure." I took a small towel and poured water from one of the water bottles onto it. I squeezed some of the water out and put the towel over her eyes.

A flash of lightning went off and lit up the cave. Once it stopped I noticed Katina's eyes had changed from their bright green color into a sapphire blue color. Her bright red hair was still covered in blood but I could tell it had turned black and white. She yawned and I noticed her teeth had also changed. All of them looked more like animal teeth. Her canine teeth were pointed and looked like they could break the skin. Another flash went off and lit up the cave once more. I blinked and her hair and eyes turned back to normal almost as if they never changed. I carefully put the towel over her eyes and picked up one of the blankets. I laid one of the blankets over her and put one over my shoulders. I watched her waiting until her hair changed again but it never did. I soon feel asleep from watching Katina and the sound of the rain falling. I hoped that in the morning it would be light enough and things would look better.

**_ooO random pov Ooo_**

I fallowed the strange girl that stole mine and my teammates food and dry wood. She entered a cave and there was another girl inside. The other one was badly injured and couldn't move. They talked for a few moments then both looked over to where I was hiding. I moved behind another tree as they started for a few more moments. The blonde looked away but the red head kept staring. I noticed her eyes glowed through all of the rain and bushes. They talked for a few minutes then they both went to sleep. I was going to kill them. I didn't care if they were women or if they were injured. They would both die. No one steals from the sound ninja. With their bad injuries it would be too easy. I left my hiding spot knowing they would both still be there in the morning. I ran through the forest and made it back to my teammates in no time at all. The six of them were waiting for me at our scheduled meeting place. Our team leader didn't seem too happy that I left so suddenly but he quickly got over it as out boss walked through the trees with his partner.

**_ooO team leader's pov Ooo_**

I glared as my teammate, Dark walked through the trees. He was late and this wasn't good. If all of us weren't here on time Pein-sama would have punished us. The other five and I all watched as he walked up to us looking as though he did nothing wrong. I was about to say something to him until Pein-sama came through the trees with his female partner. All of us bowed respectfully at the two of them as they stopped in front of us.

"Did you find the tenth tailed beast yet?"

"No, we haven't found it yet Pein- sama."

"And why haven't you found it yet?"

"We believe it's using it's powers to hide it's self. "

"It's powers all still raw. It shouldn't know how to use them yet."

"We will continue to search for the tailed beast Pein-sama."

"When you find it fallow it for a while. Once it starts to recognize it's powers, bring it to the Akatsuki. If it tries to resist capture it at all cost. It should be easy to defeat since it doesn't know how to use it's powers."

"Yes Pein-sama."

"Do not fail me, Reaper. Come Konan we will return to the hide out."

"Yes Pein-sama"

Both of them turned and walked away. Once they were gone my teammates sighed and relaxed all at once. Now that they were gone I turned my attention towards out almost late teammate. He looked back at me and smiled like nothing was wrong. The rain and made his blood hair stick to his face. His blue eyes stood out on his pale skin.

"Come on, don't look at me like that Reaper."

"You could have gotten us killed just by being late."

"True but you didn't get killed. And I wasn't late, I was almost late."

"Where were you?"

"If you must know oh fearless leader, I was fallowing someone."

"Who were you fallowing?"

"Does it matter? I thought we had to be here on time."

"Enough games Dark. Who were you fallowing?"

I glared at him as he smirked again acting like he knew something important. Another one of our teammates named Tensa walked up and grabbed Dark by the collar of his shirt. Tensa's brown eyes turned bright red as he glared at Dark. His short black hair framed his face causing his red eyes to stand out against his pale skin. A strange feature to that kekki genki of his allowed his eyes to change color depending on his mood. I'm still not sure what all of the color's meant. Only that red meant angry and brown meant he wasn't feeling anything.

"Dark don't make me kill you. I really don't have a problem with it." His eyes glowed brighter as he threatened him. His vampire like fangs grew to a point as he showed his teeth. I hated that part of his kekki genki but I had to live with it. I'm just glad he never tried to bite me with those teeth of his.

"Dark I wont hesitate to kill you. Tell us what you know or I will be forced to kill you and it will look like a accident. "

"Ok, calm down vampire boy. If you must know I was fallowing the ten tailed beast."

"You found it! Why didn't you say anything!" Tensa was really ready to kill him. I wouldn't blame him. All of our other teammates looked like they were ready to kill him.

"Because no one asked me." Dark smirked again. I would have love to kill him but it looked like Tensa was about to.

"Where and when did you find the ten tails?"

I cant believe we have been searching all of this time and Dark knew where it was.

" I was going back towards the cave when I realized there was a girl inside the cave. She was badly injured but was able to move around. She stole our firewood and food so I fallowed her."

" And was this girl the ten tails?" Tensa was still holding Dark by his shirt. He held him so his feet weren't touching the ground. His eyes still glowed but a darker shade of red.

"No, she wasn't. Don't you remember Lady Konan's description of the ten tails? The information she recived from some old sage."

"Get to the point Dark" Another teammate, Laharl, walked up and held a knife to Dark's neck. He drew a thin line across his neck and made it bleed. "I'm losing my patience Dark."

Both Laharl and Tensa glared at Dark. Laharl's sapphire blue eyes had the look of hate in his eyes. His red spiky hair sagged a little because of the rain. Laharl's shadow changed and moved as he summoned a demon. His power to control demon's was the main reason he's so feared. The demon loomed up over Laharl and Dark looked a little worried.

"Well I fallowed her and she went to another cave. She had a friend who was badly hurt and couldn't move. That girl was the ten tails. Her hair and eyes proved it. Just like old that sage said her hair turned from red to black and white. Her eyes turned from green to blue."

Tensa and Laharl both let him go. Laharl put his knife away and dismissed his demon. They still looked like they wanted to kill him. The last two, Red and Cloud, looked on in silence as Dark got up and dusted himself off.

"Show us where these two girls are Dark." Tensa's eyes stopped glowing but they were still a dark red

"Fine vampire boy. Just try not to get lost and keeps up. Maybe if you turned into a bat it be easier."

"Watch it Dark, if you didn't know where those girls were I'd kill you right now."

"Yea right vampire boy. You'd miss me too much then."

"Quite the opposite. I would be happy to get rid of you."

"If you tried I would through garlic on you."

Tensa's eyes turned bright red again. He was ready to snap and I knew if I didn't step in he would.

"That's enough! Both of you stop fighting. Now Dark, lead us to the ten tails."

"Fine. Fallow me."

Dark ran through the trees with the rest of us right behind him. The rain had let up so we were able to run faster. After about ten minutes of running we came to the cave Dark was talking about. There was a fire going and two girls were inside.

"Which girl is it Dark?" Laharl didn't look angry anymore. He looked completely focused on the mission.

"The girl on the floor. The one against the wall is her friend."

"Alright, well rest and take turns keeping watch. Laharl you keep first watch. Tensa you will take the second watch. I'll take the third watch for the rest of the night after that."

I laid down to sleep before my watch and noticed Tensa and Laharl weren't anywhere near Dark. Red and Cloud had their heads leaned together talking with Dark. I knew they were planning to try to use the ten tailed beast to take over Akatsuki and then the world. If they really thought it would be that easy they had another thing coming. The three of them soon feel asleep and so did I.

"Laharl."

"Yes Reaper?"

"Make sure you also keep a eye on those three." I didn't have to name them or point out who I was talking about. Both Laharl and Tensa already knew.

"Yes sir."

Laharl turned back to watch the cave and I soon fell asleep.

**_ooO Laharl's pov Ooo_**

I listed to everyone's breathing until I was sure they were all asleep. Once they were I got up and went over to the cave. After I made sure both girls were asleep I looked through their things. They had strange clothes and I could tell that they could use some help. I found their first aid kits and looked through them. They really didn't have too much medicine at all. They had plenty of bandages but that was just about it. I reached into my back pocket and took out a small jar of medicine. I examined the blond girl first. Her injuries weren't all that bad, a few scratches and broken bones. I took out a jar of medicine and put it on her scratches. When I was done I was able to use a healing jutsu to heal her bones.

I then went to the red haired girl and pulls the blanket off of her and removed the towel from her eyes. I had to admit, this red haired girl looked very, well, cute. I examined her wounds and I couldn't believe that this girl was still alive. She was covered by scratches all along her arms and legs. I could tell just by looking at them that they would leave scars. Most of her bones were broken and I could tell she had internal bleeding. I put medicine on her wounds and used my healing jutsu to heal her bones and her other injuries.

I pulled out two medium sized jars of medicine and put them in their first aid kits. I quickly left the cave and went back to where my teammates were sleeping. Both of those girls looked so innocent. That red haired girl looked so bad I couldn't believe she lived. Most people would die from those type of injuries. Was that girl really the ten tailed beast?

**im so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. just for the record this took me 6 hours just to write it. just so everyone knows the added people are my friends usernames on a site called tinierme. everyone except Reaper. there personilaties sort of explain how tey act on the site only tensa is more sweet and a really nice guy. katina or katty is more calm and doesnt fight. asami is more of a girly wimp. and everyone hates dark red and cloud. chances are im updating tomarrow.**


	3. New Looks?

I woke up hearing the sound of birds in the air. Normally I would wake up to the sound of a alarm clock or my favorite song. That was until I remembered where I was and what had happened the last night. I yawned and stretched felling a little sore from leaning against a rock all night. Wait, I'm stretching? I looked at my injured arm and it looked perfectly fine. I tested my arm by moving it around to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. It was sore but the bone was fixed. My ribs were in the same condition, it was as though I never got hurt. All of my scratches were gone as well. I looked over at Katina but she had the blanket up over her head. I stood up and decided to take a look outside. It stopped raining during the night. It looked like it never rained at all. After walking away from the cave I came to a tree and sat down under it. I'm not sure how I managed to heal over night but I cant help but wonder. If I was all healed then what type of condition was Katina in?

I rested quietly under the tree until I heard a small sound. It was a little heartbeat. My ears and tail twitched as I listen to the small heartbeat. Wait… ears and tail? I reached my hand up and felt my ears. They were soft and furry and came to a point. I reached behind me and felt the ground until I felt something furry brush across my hand. I grabbed it and pulled it up to my face. It looked like a leopard tail spots and all. I fallowed where the tail ended 2 see it connected to me. I hung my head down against the tree and closed my eyes. This was so confusing. I had ears and a tail. I opened my eyes and noticed some of my hair in front of them. Only my hair was a darker yellow and there were black strands in it. I stood up and looked around. I saw a river in the distance and ran to it. normally I would think first but I needed to look. When I came to the river I knelt down and looked at my reflection. My hair and eyes were different. My bright blond hair has turned a darker yellow and had black streaks in it. My blue eyes had turned yellow and my pupils were slits just like a cats. There were lines on my cheeks almost like they were whiskers In the middle of my chest there was a purple crescent moon. It had small vine like patterns wrapped around it. My jaw dropped as I looked at myself and I noticed my teeth were pointed like fangs. I stood up and walked back toward the cave in a daze.

Once I returned to the cave I saw Katina. She was sitting up and emptying our second water bottle. She looked perfectly fine. She didn't even look like she was in pain.

"Hey, welcome back Ami. Wow you changed two?"

"Katty your ok! I was so worried you were going to die!" I ran over and hugged her. She hugged me back and then we pulled away from each other.

"Asami you look like your part leopard."

"Yea I guess I do."

I took a quick look at Katina once we pulled away. She looked almost the same as me. Her left eye was sapphire blue and her right eye was red. Her pupils were in slits just like mine. She had a tail and cat like ears like mine only hers were different. Her tail and ears had tiger stripes and. Instead of the fur being orange and black it was white and black so she looked like she was part snow tiger. Her hair was the same color. Her long bright red haired had turned changed colors. Her hair was layered white at the top then black at the bottom. I also noticed her teeth had changed into fangs just like mine. Her teeth, I could tell, were longer then mine. The top canine teeth showed out under her top lip but just barely. On her forehead, there was a crescent moon shape but it was blood red. The same vine like pattern was on her moon only the vines wrapped completely around the moon several times. There was also whisker like patterns on her cheeks, her's looked more like scratches. Another thing I noticed was that her hair was in much better condition the mine.

"What happened to your hair?"

"What do you mean?" Katina's hair was still covered in blood but it was strait like she just ran a brush through it.

"Your hair looks like you just brushed it. Other then all of then blood it looks like you just washed it."

"Well I always carry a portable mini brush with me. I'm glad it didn't break when we were falling."

I couldn't help but do a facepalm. I should have known she kept a small brush with her at all times. I slowly pulled my hand from my face to look at Katina once more. As I did, I noticed my nails had grown and they were pointed like claws. I looked at Katina's and her nails were the same.

"Hand it over. I need to try to fix my hair. If I'm lucky I can do it without cutting most of it off."

"Ok have fun I'm going to find us something to eat." She stood up and stretched. Although she was still covered in blood I could tell she injured. She tossed over her little brush and walked around.

"Wait, what about the food I had last night?"

"I ate all of it." she pointed to the far side of the cave and there were all the wrappers and containers to the food I got last night.

"Alright. There's a river not far from here. Maybe you can catch some fish." The second I said fish Katina's eyes lit up and her tail started swishing from side to side.

"Ok! See you later!" She picked up our bottles one of the backpacks and one of her survival knives. She ran out so fast I couldn't believe my eyes. How did she do that?

ooO Katina's pov Ooo

As soon as the words left my mouth I was running so fast everything blurred by. I stopped suddenly once I realized I didn't know where I was going. I sat down where I stood to stop and think. Maybe I should have asked where the river was before I came out here. My heard snapped up as I smelled something. I didn't know what it was but the word that came to mind was water. I didn't know that water had a smell to it or they somehow my nose told me where to go. I did Toucan Sam's advice and fallowed my nose. After all, the smell that came after the smell of water was the smell of fish. I got up and ran until I came to a river.

I sat down and at the edge of the river and held still. A few seconds passed and without thinking I reached my hand into the water and quickly pulled both my hand and a fish out. The fish landed next to me on the river back and flopped around. It soon stopped but the whole time I couldn't stop staring. I had just caught a fish with my bare hands. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to blink. Without thinking much about it like before I stared at the water. In five seconds I caught another fish. I stared at the two fish I managed to catch in just under twenty seconds. It would normally take me twenty minutes just to catch one. I turned my attention back towards the water. In fifth teen seconds I caught six more fish. I managed to grab a vive from a tree and tie the fish together. After I set the fish to the side on the river bank well hidden I filled up both water bottles. Once that was done I jumped in the water. The water was a little cold but I could handle it. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes. They were torn already so it didn't matter. I quickly washed off all the blood then stepped out of the river.

I picked up my bag and the fish and walked around until I found a big sheltered spot behind some bushes and trees. I reached into my bag and pulled out my blood red tube top and camouflage shorts. Not much to wear but it was better then nothing. I ripped a strip off of my old torn shirt and used it to tie up my hair into a long ponytail that ended at my waist. I took my time walking back to the cave to take in everything around me. I didn't even notice that my tail was swishing back and forth at first. Once I saw it out of the side of my eye it surprised me. I kept trying to catch it but I'm not sure why. Once I finally did I ended up hitting my head on a tree. If that wasn't bad enough about three apples fell from the tree and hit me on the head too. After rubbing my head I looked up the tree to see that it was pretty much covered in apples. Once again without thinking about it much I jumped up and grabbed a few apples. I put them in my backpack and continued to walk back towards the cave.

On the way there I smelled something and stopped. I didn't know what it was but the first thing that came to mind was people. The smell told me there were two of them and they were behind me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. I could still smell them but they weren't here. I turned and continued walking until I got back to the cave. Once I did however I noticed that Asami wasn't there. I did notice however that there was a different smell here. It wasn't from the people who I thought were right behind me. This smell seemed familiar. I wish I knew where it came from. I looked around the cave to find some more dry wood and some kunai knives. Wait, kunai knives? Like the kind they use in Naruto? I picked one of them up and looked at it carefully. It was defiantly the kind they used in Naruto. But the question was who left them here?

ooO Asami's pov Ooo

I was walking around trying to find out where I was. On my way I felt something fast go by. Probably Katinia running so fast she didn't even notice me. It was so strange she could run so fast then again she had tiger ears and a tail. If she could do it why couldn't I? I had a leopard tail and ears. Shouldn't that mean I could run as fast as a leopard ? I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around before I took off. I couldn't believe it! everything was rushing by so fast it was all a blur. Was this how Katina felt when she ran? The feeling of the wind in my hair was so amazing until. Bam. I ran into a tree. Of course me and my stupidity chose to run in a place where there were hundreds of trees.

"Man that hurt."

"It sure looked like It hurt."

I quickly turned around to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. Instantly I got a bad feeling and flattened my ears against my head. He smelled like blood. Not only that but there was blood on his clothes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dark. But that's not important considering your about to die."

ooO Laharl's povOoo

I couldn't believe this. I left to help the girls and when I get back what do I find? I find Reaper dead. Dark did this. I could tell by his signature. He cut off his limbs and stabbed his heart. Red and Cloud were also laying there dead. Only dark hadn't killed them. Both of them were drained of all their blood. Tensa stepped out from behind the trees. The only blood on him was the blood he took from Cloud and Red.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you left Dark Red and Cloud ganged up on Reaper. Dark had them hold him down while he killed them. I killed them after that but Dark ran away like the worthless coward he is."

"He went after the girls. Or at least one of them."

"He went after the leopard tailed one. What should we do now?"

"First we find Dark and kill him."

"And the girls?"

"I don't know. We'll watch over them until we hand them over to Akatsuki."


	4. Author's note

**Hello all but I must say this story will be deleted in a few weeks. I know I've barely gotten into it but I doupt too many people are actully reading it. I have deleted one of my Kingdom Hearts stories like I said I would and I will also delete this story and one more. Honestly I have lost intrest in Naruto. I still read the manga and other Naruto fanfics but I cant write one myself. It's one of those series that has too many fillers which will make it hard to write a story. Other then that my typing style has changed somewhat and I'm coming up with more ideas and whatnot. Honestly I do not think I will write another Naruto fanfic.**

**On top of this I'm about to start school again so I will update even less then I do now. Plus I cant see where the story will go so there's no point in keeping the story up if I'm not going to update it at all. After the final chapter that will be added to my Devil May Cry story I'm starting a new one in Okami. Have a nice day.**


End file.
